To a New Life Beyond
by lildevil425
Summary: after the Final Battle, a blind and weary Harry leaves his own world for a new one. when he gets there, he's surprised by the strange turn of events there and meets old friends, and his dead fiance SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

To a New Life Beyond

Ahh…another story that I wrote during my drought of writer's block; that and the fact that this little plot has been on my mind for quite a while now. I'm hoping that this story will be unique since I haven't read any story like it during the time I've been on Soooo, I hope u guys lyk it!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Parseltongue" _

"**Mental speech" **

/a different language/

**-Demon speech- **

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter One

The once peaceful grounds of Hogwarts were now ravaged by various spells, foot prints and dead bodies as the Final Battle commenced on its grounds. Hogwarts herself was now falling apart slightly as many of its towers had fallen by strong 'Dark' spells.

In the midst of all this chaos were two figures that took no notice of the battles around them. One was dead to the world as his black cloak covered his ashes; the other was alive but tired, panting harshly from the battle. The young man was small for his age yet his stature showed wisdom and power beyond his years.

His long steel grey hair, with bangs on either side of his face; tied in a low ponytail, gleamed ice blue in the fires around him. A piece of cloth just a shade darker than his hair covered his eyes, showing the world that he was blind; but not how and when it had happened. He wore a trench coat and black pants made from basilisk skin, dark midnight blue dragon hide boots, a deep blood red sleeveless shirt made from the fur of his demonic ancestor, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, which was willingly donated and fingerless gloves woven by the fur donated by his own demon familiar, Kirara, a two-tailed demon cat.

In his hand was a staff, which acted as both a conduit for his power and a navigator, made from the wood of a sacred and blessed rowan tree from a Japanese temple and the bones of an Imperial Chinese Dragon with the core of a basilisk's fang, the tail feather of his own 'Dark' phoenix, hair from Kirara and his own blood.

The man felt around for Kirara and was rewarded by her warm fur and a lick at the tips of his fingers. Another presence announced itself by using him as a landing pad and the gentle cooing of phoenix song.

A small smile curled at the edge of his mouth as he scratched Kirara behind the ear. "Nice to know that you're both watching my back, Kirara, Artix," murmured Harry warmly to his two familiars. Kirara purred as Artix nipped his ear affectionately. Harry continued to pet the larger form of Kirara as he waited for Dumbledore to come closer. Once the Headmaster was close enough, Harry spoke up.

"Headmaster," greeted Harry without turning. "So nice to see you on this wonderful day." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at his comment but smiled genially nonetheless. "It is in a way my boy," replied Dumbledore cheerfully with his grandfather façade on. Harry smirked as he turned to face the man he once thought of as a grandfather.

"So that you can kill me right?" queried Harry with a childish tone and a curious tilt of his head as Dumbledore froze and paled dramatically.

"Oh I know all about your plan Dumbledore," hissed Harry coldly as Kirara growled deeply in her throat and bared her sharp teeth and Artix gave a shrill warning cry that many flinched at, including Dumbledore. "Send me to the ever abusive Dursleys' so that I would attach myself to the first person to show me kindness, shove me into a few life-endangering 'adventures' to test me, then, once I'm all 'trained' up, send me off to my merry way to kill dear old Tom and after I kill him, you kill me and get all the credit for destroying the 'Dark Lord'. You do know that the 'Taking-Over-The–World' plan is very old school and very unoriginal right?"

Dumbledore slowly went for his wand but it flew from his grasp and into Harry's open hand. "You really don't want to do that," said Harry coldly as blue fire appeared in his palm and turned it to fine ash. "Next time you attack, I'll turn _you _to ash. And since I don't feel like being hunted like a wild beast, I think I'll be leaving. So I'll just adieu and hope you like life after the war."

With that said, Harry started to chant in the demon tongue as Artix made a wall of fire to stop anyone from stopping Harry from completing the spell. A glowing runic circle appeared beneath him as Harry raised his staff and slammed it into the ground. Artix let the firewall fall as a bright light engulfed them all and they disappeared silently.

The battlefield fell silent as they stared at the place where their Saviour once stood, only to be replaced by a large marble tower. There was an engraving on it as they all went near it. Light and Dark alike went towards the statue and read what it said.

_Life is what we make it, not others._

_Darkness can not live without the Light;_

_Light can not live without the Darkness._

_To destroy one would be to destroy the balance_

_For both sides to live in peace;_

_They must accept each other _

_And know that there is no such division_

_Only power, and with great power_

_Comes great responsibility_

The day after the appearance of the monolith, which had created the peace between the two sides and had created a new Wizarding World, the autobiography of Harry James Potter was released by Gringotts as per the instructions of Harry's Will. Many rushed for the books so that they could learn more of their Saviour. And learn more they did.

When they read the book, they were horrified beyond belief at what they read and both Light and Dark factions of the Wizarding World marched to Hogwarts. Dumbledore, Fudge and Umbridge were put on trial for their offences against the Boy-Who-Lived. Evidence was supplied by Harry's Pensieve and his moving portrait by the orders of his will, executed by his lawyer Blood Fang from Gringotts.

All three were sentenced to life in Azkaban for the charges of indirect child abuse- mentally, physically and psychologically, endangering students in a public area, attempted murder, murder, withholding crucial information from the public, goal of an innocent without trial, causing the start of a war, child abuse, sending a child back to an unsafe home environment knowingly, the use of a Blood Quill on thirty minors and starting a civil war between two factions of magic.

Harry's portrait was placed in the Headmasters office where future headmasters would question him on where his corporeal self went, only to receive a secretive smile in return before the topic was subtly changed. Fawkes found it all amusing and would tell the portrait Harry so each and every time.

Where Harry went was kept a secret that only he and Fawkes knew as the time flew by and generation after generation of wizards and witches passed through the halls of Hogwarts.

Only the real Harry himself knows where he is; and so his story begins…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Maybe I should have changed da ending…;; oh well. What's done is done. Hope u guys lyk it! And I'll update as soon as I can…mayb within two wks at least. Until then, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

To A New Life Beyond

Another chapter to add to this story. How wonderful. Let's hope that it's actually new.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Dragon Fable- they belong respectively to J.K. Rowling, the author of Inuyasha; srry ppl, 4got her name, and Artix Enterprise/Entertainment who are the owners of Dragon Fable and Adventure Quest.

"…" talking

'…' _thoughts _

"…" **talking mentally**

**-…- Demon speech**

/…/ another language- language will be specified

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Two

The full moon shone down on the clearing in a dense forest. It was completely quiet; not even the crickets made a sound, nor did the wind blow to rustle the leaves of the canopy. Soon, a small light appeared and grew bigger with each passing second. Eyes watched silently and warily as three figures became visible.

A small cat, a bird and a man appeared as the man and the cat fell to the forest floor with their feet not making a single sound. The many eyes tensed when they sensed the demonic aura and ran quietly and silently. The man stood up straight as the small cat and bird went towards him to make sure he was alright.

The man smiled as he held out an arm for his phoenix familiar and let his cat demon familiar to jump onto him. "Not to worry you two," said Harry softly as Artix cooed at him worriedly and Kirara gently pawed his face. "I'll be fine. Now is it alright if you two go to Dementia and tell Jii-san where I am?"

Kirara mewed. **– Are you sure Harry-sama?- **Harry smiled at her as Artix spoke up. **"This was your first travel Young Master," **trilled Artix with worry. **"Are you sure that you want us to leave you here?" **Harry nodded, still smiling, at both of them. "Yes, I'm sure," said Harry as he shrunk his staff casually with a small flick of his hand. "Now go and tell Jii-san please?"

They both hesitated but nodded reluctantly as Kirara jumped onto Artix's back and they fire travelled to Dementia, the Demon capital of the Demon realm. Once they were gone, Harry sighed tiredly as he turned into his demon fox form. Soon, replacing Harry the Human, was Harry the Seven Tailed Kitsune Youkai; who was the size of a miniature horse.

Harry then walked off through the bushes as he looked around for shelter when he saw a small cave after walking for twenty minutes. A rush of relief filled him as Harry walked into the cave cautiously, sniffing around for any other living being in it and found none. Happily, Harry lay on the ground as he conjured a ball of blue/grey foxfire before falling asleep as his wounds healed quickly.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry had stayed in the cave for three months when winter started to set in and during that time, he had found out much about this Wizarding world from the other animals once they had gotten used to the fact that a kitsune youkai had decided to stay in their forest.

His grandfather Kyuubi had visited him two days after his arrival, along with Kirara and Artix, to make sure he was alright before staying to help Harry with fixing up the cave to suit a kitsune noble while in their beast form.

The floor was now covered with a rug made out of the finest, strongest silk from a youkai silkworm, a small pit for the foxfire to stay in without blowing out, a small wool bedding from youkai lamb for Kirara, a small niche warmed up with foxfire for Artix, a bedding of wool from a youkai lamb and shedded fur from both Harry and Kyuubi and a small niche for dried foods and medicinal herbs and salves was set in the corner.

Harry couldn't help but laugh when his grandfather had told him that Kin, the Four Tailed Hawk Taiyoukai(1), had threatened to neuter him if he didn't make sure that her 'dearest and sweetest nephew' got the medicine she had sent him.

After finally finishing decorating the cave, Kyuubi and Harry went hunting for dinner as the other occupants of the forest watched the two nobles chase and hunt down rabbits for their meal with awe.

After Kyuubi had left, with promises of sending him some of the oldest bottles of youkai sake they had, Harry ended up preparing for the winter that was setting in while getting quite an information network with the help of many travelling animal friends.

The owls heading towards the manor due west of Harry's cave had told him about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' which, surprisingly and happily, wasn't him but his twin brother Joshua. His happy feelings turned bad when he heard from one of the owls, that had met these Potters personally, that they neglected their other son.

When Harry had questioned the owl about Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, all he got was that they haven't visited the Mansion in more than three years after their fall-out with the elder Potters about their treatment of their other child.

With a frown, Harry waited until he could hear it with his own ears and smell it with his own nose, before making any decisions about this even though he trusted the owls explicitly with the information that they tell him.

Harry lay by the blue and grey flames as he listened to the snowstorm that was brewing outside with strong winds. Artix and Kirara had decided to make themselves comfortable in their own beds when Harry's ears twitched and the sound of crunching snow and snapping twigs was heard. Frowning, Harry went to the entrance for better hearing but the snow got in his way.

With a commanding growl to the element, Harry made the snow and the wind calm down to a more bearable degree to allow him to find the source of the noise within a thirty metre radius. Harry stood stock still by the cave entrance as Kirara and Artix joined him, soon enough, the sound of light, child0-sized footsteps could be heard.

**-Kirara, can you see who it is?- **asked Harry to the cat demon who looked into the darkness with large pupils before gasping in surprise and horror. **–It's a child Harry-sama!- **cried Kirara as Harry's eyes widened.

**-Artix, get some medicine to the side of my bedding quickly!- **barked out Harry as he trotted over to the fire. **–Kirara! Go and fetch the child before he dies from the cold or from pneumonia!- **Both Artix and Kirara quickly followed Harry's orders as Harry made the foxfire larger and took a small flame to mould into a warm blanket.

Kirara leapt out into the snow while transforming into her larger self as she ran to the shivering child that lay in the snow. When she was close enough, she was shocked to see that it was a younger version of Draco Malfoy, looking very close to the age of six before she shook herself out of her stupor and gently place the boy onto her back with one of her tails.

**-Harry-sama!- **called out Kirara when she got back into the cave. **–Hai(2) Kirara?- **replied Harry as he placed the blue and grey blanket on his bed. **–The child is a young Draco Malfoy!- **

**-NANI?!(3)- **replied Harry in shock as the blanket fell his tail's grip.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Draco saw only white as he shivered violently with blue chapped lips and paler than normal skin. His short, seven year old legs were soaked to the bone and he couldn't feel anything from the knee down. Shivering again, Draco couldn't help but use curse words that he had heard both his father and his Uncle Sev'rus say on a near daily basis when talking about Nar'ciss when she leaves him alone with only one house elf to watch over him.

He felt hotter than normal and his vision was blurring and he felt a twig snap before he lost his balance and fell onto the snow and was then welcomed by the comforting arms of morpheus. He never felt the wind calm or the pale golden yellow two tailed demon feline with blood red eyes run towards him and mewl in surprise before picking him up and placing him on its back and run to a small cave.

And he certainly never saw the steel grey blue tinted demon fox lose composure at the mere statement of his name.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry was kneeling by Draco's side as the young seven year old panted from the high fever he had contracted from being in the cold for too long. "What in Kami-sama's name is he doing out in this storm anyway?!" muttered Harry as he stood up and went over to the little medicine niche. He took out a container of salve, two bottles of potions and some more bandages as it seems that Draco had gotten himself cut somehow.

"No child should be out now and if I know Lucius right then Draco wouldn't have been able to set even a strand of _hair _out of the mansion until the storm was completely and utterly over," continued Harry as he went back to Draco and kneeled next to him before opening his mouth and gently massaged his throat so that the sweet tasting yet vile coloured potion went down before opening Draco's robes to reveal the small pale chest.

Harry then opened the container of salve and started to rub it onto Draco's chest which would help him cool down and return to a more normal temperature. The potion needed to be taken once more so that Draco wouldn't get pneumonia and get a weakened immune system. Once the salve had been rubbed all over Draco's chest, Harry scanned him with some spells that Poppy had taught him before she had been killed during a raid at Hogsmeade.

Harry winced at the memory before smiling slightly at Artix's comforting song and Kirara pawing at his thigh. Harry sighed before conjuring a thick woollen blanket made out of youkai lamb's wool and wrapped it around Draco.

Then Harry did something that made both Kirara and Artix stare at him in shock. He turned into his kitsune form and conjured three different balls of kitsune fire. Harry then concentrated as the three flames were compressed and slowly morphed into what looked like compact flames.

**"You are going to give them youkai protection charms young one?" **asked Artix in surprise as Harry then turned into his hanyou(4) form and took each of the charms and threaded some strands of kitsune hair through the small holes so that they could be worn as necklaces.

**-Yes,- **replied Harry absently as he wrapped two of the three in a piece of parchment and then tied the last one onto Draco's neck. All three watched as the charm then glowed a grey blue colour before it changed into a steel grey with blue tint five clawed Asian dragon that curled itself around Draco's neck with the kitsune hair string in the centre. Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed. **–A royal dragon, not bad kid.- **

Artix and Kirara only laughed slightly as they watched Harry gently pick Draco up and walked out towards the still calm clearing. **–Back in a few guys,- **chirped Harry cheerfully as he tucked Draco closer to his body and shielded his face away from the soon to be incoming storm.

Kirara and Artix both smiled as Harry then dashed off towards the direction that Malfoy Manor was with the great speed he was taught when his grandfather taught him how to be a shinobi.

Harry relished the air that was passing by his face as he ran like the wind to Malfoy Manor with the falling sow barely touching him as the storm had finally decided to calm down. Harry jumped over a log and landed on the other side softly before dashing off again without a single footprint on the freshly fallen snow as he neared the mansion.

Soon enough, Harry had reached a clear field as he saw the lights on at the mansion. Grinning, Harry ran straight up to the stone steps before stopping in front of the oak doors. He gently held Draco as he knocked on the doors and waited. The door then creaked open and Harry smelt a House elf as said House elf gasped in shock and awe at the fact that the Prince of Kitsunes was standing right in front of her.

"Here's your young Master," said Harry kindly to the elf with accented English. "I found him in your Master's forest and have kindly taken the liberty to give them a small gift and the return of his son safe and sound without a scratch on him." the House elf then gasped when she saw that Young Master Draco was wrapped in one of the most softest and warmest natural by products in the known worlds.

"T-thank yous Kitsune-san," squeaked out the House elf as she used her magic and levitated Draco from Harry's arms. "Is theres anything that I needs to give to young Master Draco?" Harry tilted before taking out the potion from his pocket. "Give this to him when he wakes up again so that he won't get pneumonia," ordered Harry gently as the House elf took the potion from him. "And tell his father that the objects in his son's hand are for him and his friend Severus Snape okay?"

The House elf nodded rapidly as Harry smiled and turned to leave. "Arigatou Miffy-san," chirped Harry cheerfully as he smiled at her shocked gasp. "And sayonara!" And with that, Harry disappeared in pillar of steel grey and blue flame. Miffy just stood there with her mouth agape before snapping out of her trance and quickly ran to where Lucius and Severus were.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Hey pplz! Srry 4 da delay but I was busy with my other stories and I had sum bumps in da road when I started writin' this chap. Luckily, the ideas flowed to me afta and I am now proud to say that this chap is finished. The nxt chap may be late again but it will come out. Thanx to all da ppl dat reviewed! Until nxt tym, ja ne!

(1) Taiyoukai- demon lord; this covers both male and female ppl.

(2)hai-yes

(3) nani- surprised 'what'. normal 'what' is nande.

(4)hanyou-half demon, half human- children that r born between this union tend to stay in a human form but have some appendages that r a tribute from their demon parent they can b either animals ears, tails, wings, claws, different coloured eyes eg white, red, purple, etc, different coloured hair eg white, purple, blue, etc and they r stronger than the average human but not as strong as a full blooded youkai. they also do not have more than one tail.


	3. Chapter 3

To A New Life Beyond

School's over and I can't help but feel slightly bored……oh well. At least I get to sleep in.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Dragon Fable- they belong respectively to J.K. Rowling, the author of Inuyasha; srry ppl, 4got her name, and Artix Enterprise/Entertainment who are the owners of Dragon Fable and Adventure Quest.

"…" talking

'…' _thoughts _

"…" **talking mentally**

**-…- Demon speech**

/…/ another language- language will be specified

"…" _**demon talking in English **_

"…' spirit talking

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Three

Lucius stared at the roaring fire sightlessly as the half-filled wine glass was absently swirled. A glint of steel grey and ice blue flickered in the firelight from the gift that the kitsune had given Draco, Severus and him, now in the shape of a pair of steel grey, blue tinted wrist guards that had a strange language engraved on the edges as well as strangely artistic depictions of the five elements of the Orient.

Fire, water, earth, metal and wood; all five elements engraved on his new wrist guards while Severus' 'necklace' had turned into what looked like an intricate hair clip with the same colouring as Draco's choker and Lucius' wrist guards and with the same strange language engraved on the steel but with what looked like the engraving of a flowing liquid in the centre; almost like a river.

It was strange, the weather had been fine earlier and he had allowed Draco to fly on his children's broom. But then the wind picked up and the blizzard came out of no where and blew the broom and Draco off to the forest. He would have sent out House elves to try and find him, as well as look for him himself, but the storm was too strong.

Severus had come immediately to his friend's side when he had received his frantic fire call just moments before the storm began. By the time nightfall came, he was out of his mind with worry. Never mind Narcissa, the gold digging wench, she never cared for her only child as Lucius did.

Lucius then frowned when he thought of what Miffy had said when she came barging into the study. The thought of a kitsune in the Malfoy forest was almost ludicrous, if it weren't for the fact that Draco had been returned without a single wound, with some medicine to be given, a dragon choker around his neck and two other 'necklaces' which were said to be for him and Severus as proof.

"Why would a kitsune do this?" murmured Lucius out loud to the empty study. Silence was his only answer as he put down the wine glass to head to bed before he woke up late tomorrow. '_Paperwork won't do itself after all,' _thought Lucius with a grimace as he mentally pictured all the paperwork that was piled on his desk before sighing and going to bed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry knew that he wasn't like the rest of his family. For some reason, he could see things that they couldn't though his older twin brother Joshua, or Josh as Harry called him, could sense them.

Harry would often end up talking to them when he was alone and also helped them cross over when he found out they were dead. While Josh couldn't see them, he could hear them at times and would often help Ry, as Josh affectionately called him, helping the dead pass on; often declining to go to a party their parents set up for Josh. And it was because of Harry's spiritual power that both the twins met Yuki the demon.

Both Harry and Josh were playing where the forest of Potter Keep met the lake when they heard noises in the bushes behind them. Josh moved forwards curiously only to be stopped by a shaking Harry who had grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt.

"Don't go Josh," said Harry as he tried to pull his brother away from the forest edge. "There's somethin' bad there. And even Rufus says not to go there big brother."

Josh then shied away from the forest edge, taking his younger brother's advice to heart since even Rufus, the current spirit that his brother was helping to cross over, who was always quiet and only gave advice when it was really important or if he was scared shitless.

They both froze when a bone-chilling laughter was heard behind Josh. **_"You better listen to your little brother, little ningen," _**said a female voice mockingly as a head appeared from amongst the bushes. **_"The little priest seems to know that there are some things in this world that would do anything to eat a person with exceptional spiritual powers. Just like your little brother there!" _**

The head then became a blur as it tried to eat Josh and Harry only to be stopped by a blue shield that burned the thing on impact. Harry grabbed onto his brother as the thing screamed in pain before rearing up.

"Oh shit," swore Rufus when he saw what the thing was. He had talked with other spirits from different times but the one thing that had ever stuck with him was the one conversation he had to an old man some thirty years ago that came from feudal era Japan.

The old man had told him about the demons that had plagued Japan nearly five hundred years ago and about the mikos and priest that would exterminate them, but damn! He didn't expect to find one in _Britain _of all places.

"What the _Hell _is a youkai doing in _this _part of the world?!" cried out Rufus as Josh shielded Harry with his own body. "And where the Hell are your parents?! Oh wait, now I remember, they're fucking _working!_ What kind of parents decide towork at the same bloody time?!" 

As Rufus had exclaimed earlier, the thing was a female centipede demon that now had an ugly burn mark on the right side of her face as her eyes narrowed in anger. **_"You'll pay for that little priest!" _**hissed the demon as her many legs moved in and out of her body from the waist down.

"Pay for what Gikun-san(1)?"queried a calm voice from behind with an underlying tone of ice.

The centipede demon turned to see who was behind her as her insect body obscured Josh's and Harry's vision as Rufus gasped in shock. Josh and Harry didn't know what was going on since Harry had then chose that time to collapse with exhaustion; sweat marring his face from the exertion of putting the shield up without any training.

"RY!" cried out Josh as he grabbed onto his twin to stop him from falling onto the ground. This caught the attention of the centipede demon as the shield flickered and disappeared.

"**_Time for my meal then!" _**crowed the demon in triumph as she went in to kill them both and eat them. Josh glared at her while he shielded Harry's unconscious body.

"Not,"said the voice from before as the centipede demon was sliced up and went up in blue and grey flames. "-Sigh- Why is it that most of the weaker demons breed like rabbits?"

Josh looked up to see a man with long grey hair that was tied in a braid, leaving two thick bangs to frame his face as well as a fringe that covered most of his forehead, and wearing the strangest clothing he had ever seen. Suddenly, Josh heard Rufus speak up.

"Oh man," he moaned as he gripped his shoulder-length hair. "Of all the people to save us we had to be saved by a Taiyoukai(2) and a powerful Taiyoukai no doubt! Why did it have to be a Taiyoukai of all people?!" 

Josh ignored Rufus' rantings as he glanced at the demon warily. The demon was obviously a man with pointed ears; slash marks on either side of his face on his cheeks and clawed hands. He wore a bluish grey kimono with a midnight blue hakama and socks with straw sandals that had a double loop and there was a strange furry object that was wrapped around the top of his hakama.

On his back was a quiver full of arrows and an unstrung bow while he held a staff in his right hand. Josh could also see that the demon was blind since he had a strip of bluish grey cloth covering his eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Josh as the youkai shook his free hand to get rid of any flesh that got caught in the nails. The demon looked up and raised a brow in Josh's direction.

"Who I am, is your little brother's potential _mentor _little one," he said calmly as both Josh and Rufus gaped at him before Josh fainted in shock and mental exhaustion. The youkai stared at the twins in slight amusement before moving over to them and picking them both up and slinging them over his shoulder.

"I didn't expect that reaction," said the youkai with a sliver of amusement in his voice as he carried the two towards the castle, leaving Rufus to trail after him in a daze as the remains of the centipede youkai continued to burn until only ashes were left and not a single burn mark marred the grass.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hazy emerald eyes blinked open slowly as the light blue interior of the twins room came into view. Blinking in surprise, Harry sat up and looked around for his brother and saw Josh's dark russet brown hair on the pillow next to him.

"Rufus?" called out Harry in confusion and hesitation as the spirit poked his head through the wall. "Rufus I thought we were outside. How come we're inside?" Rufus said nothing and only pointed to the window while shaking his head in disbelief.

Harry followed the pathway of Rufus' finger and he couldn't help but stare with wide eyes when he saw the youkai that was sitting calmly at the open window with one leg drawn up leaving the other to hang out of the window. With one staff leaning on his shoulder, the youkai looked over to where Harry sat with a slightly tilted head.

Strangely enough, Harry didn't feel any danger being around the other youkai. It was almost as if he knew him from somewhere. "Who are you um…sir?" asked Harry hesitantly the youkai smirked slightly.

"The 'demon' that saved you and your brother from that weak youkai two hours ago," answered the youkai as Harry frowned. "And as I told your older brother before he fainted, your possible mentor."

"What?!" yelped Harry in shock as the smirk grew on the youkai's face.

"You must understand young one that there will be many other youkai that will come to get you for the mere fact that not only would you be a delicious morsel to them," said the youkai seriously as he looked out of the window. "But you could also become a very powerful priest if trained and were left to live; more powerful than you are now. The strength of your powers was seen today when you created that shield without any previous training."

Harry gripped at the blankets beneath his hands. "Will they come after Josh?" he asked softly as the youkai glanced at him.

"The other youkai will use any means to get rid of you young one," answered the youkai neutrally and calmly as Harry bowed his head causing his hair to fall onto his face. "And many will try to use your loved ones against you."

There was a heavy silence after that as the youkai returned to looking at the forest and Harry thought hard of what to do. After a while, Harry slipped out of the bed and tugged at the youkai's pant leg.

The youkai looked down as Harry spoke up. "I'll go with you," he said in determination. "You said that you could train me right? I want to learn how to use my…powers, what ever they are."

"What of your parents?" he asked calmly with a raised eyebrow as Harry looked down.

"They won't know I'm gone for at leas' a week," answered Harry softly and sadly. "But I want to leave a letter for Grandpa Alby and Grandma Minnie and Unccy Paddy and Unccy Moony."

"I thought that they weren't allowed any contact with you and your brother any more," said the youkai when he heard the last two names.

"But Grandpa Alby will give them their letters," answered Harry with such a convincing tone that it made the demon chuckle slightly.

"I see," he said. "Well then, you pack anything you need but nothing fancy alright? Just the things you want to take with you and I shall write those letters for you. I doubt your writing will be eligible enough for a complete explanation. You can wake your brother up and tell him the news however." The youkai added when he saw the crestfallen look on Harry's face.

Harry cheered up at that and proceeded to pack some clothes, some toiletries and his favourite toy plushies, which were a black dog and a brown wolf, before going over to Josh to wake him up.

"Josh," said Harry as he shook his older brother. "Josh wake up." Harry shook Josh harder and was soon rewarded with sleep-glazed green flecked hazel eyes.

"Ry? Ry!" exclaimed Josh as he threw back the covers and hugged his brother. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Wait, where's the demon?"

"I would prefer 'youkai' young one," came the calm voice from the window. "I am linked to the spiritual world, not the religious world."

Josh stared at where the youkai was and yelped as he tried to shield his brother. "How did you get in here?!" demanded Josh as Harry blinked in confusion before glaring at where Rufus was laughing.

"The House elves are low level youkai and when they are faced to serve either their current 'masters' and/or 'mistresses' to a Taiyoukai," explained the youkai. "Do understand that they will serve the Taiyoukai since they are their superiors. And since I had saved you both from that Gikun youkai, they were more then happy to help me."

"Then why are you still here?!" demanded Josh as the youkai raised an eyebrow.

"Because your little brother has agreed to become my student and I am writing letters of explanation to your…'grandparents' and 'uncles' before they come for me whilst on the warpath," answered the youkai before returning to the letters.

Josh gaped before turning to Harry. "This true Ry?" asked Josh as Harry nodded.

"He said that there will be more de-er, youkai coming to get me and I don't want you to be hurt big brother," said Harry as he started sniffing. Josh's face softened as he hugged Harry.

"Not to worry though young one," came the youkai's calm voice. "You will be able to get letters from your little brother. You will just have to go and visit your 'grandfather' for the letters otherwise your parents might do something regretful."

Josh glared at the wall by the window. "They won't care about Ry," said Josh angrily. "They only care that I'm the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

"Josh!" said Harry with wide eyes when he heard his older brother use a 'bad word'.

"I'm guessing you learnt that from one of your 'uncles'," murmured the youkai from where he sat. Josh blushed slightly and pouted as Harry started to berate him.

The youkai only chuckled silently before signing the last of the letters with a flourish. "Artix," called out the youkai as Harry and Josh looked up from the conversation they had to stare at the youkai in confusion.

They were shocked when a ball of black fire appeared in their room to reveal a large black bird with dark purple talons, beak and tail. There was also a two tailed cat on the bird's back. "Artix can you please take these to Albus Dumbledore?" queried the youkai as Artix trilled in agreement. "Arigatou Artix. You will be able to find me after we leave right?"

The cat jumped off the bird and landed onto the bed. Artix gripped the letters in his talons and nodded. "Well then," said the youkai. "I will see you soon then old friend." Artix then went off in a ball of black flames.

The youkai turned to face where Josh and Harry were as they played with Kirara who was all too happy to play with the children. "Kirara, young one," called out the youkai. "Are you both ready to go?"

Kirara and Harry looked up and nodded. Josh was sad but Harry gave him a hug. "Here young one," said the youkai as he handed Josh a ball of condensed flame on a piece of silvery string. "It will protect you from other youkai should they decide to come after you instead."

Blinking in surprise, Josh accepted the gift and tied it around his neck. He jumped slightly when he felt it move and ran to the mirror to see what had happened. He stared in awe when he saw that the strange flame had turned into a flying phoenix with its head resting on the hollow of Josh's collarbone and the long feathered tail looping around his neck with the tip of the tail just touching the body. It was an azure blue with grey tipped wings and tail and the beak and talons were grey as well.

"Whoa," said Josh as the youkai smiled slightly.

"But always hide it and don't let anyone else see it alright?" said the youkai sternly as Josh nodded. "People will no doubt try and steal it since it is something you can only get from a youkai who is willing to give it to you."

Josh's eyes widened as he quickly hid the necklace with his robes. The youkai's lips twitched as he held Harry closely to him and allowed Kirara to jump on his shoulder. "We will be going then young one," said the youkai as Josh slumped slightly. "I have no doubt that we will see each other in the future."

"Bye, bye Josh," said Harry sadly as he waved to his older brother. The youkai then turned to the window and jumped out. Josh ran to see what had happened and was amazed when the youkai came back up with flames surrounding the lower half of his body.

"Um…sir?" he heard Harry say.

"Call me Sensei young one," said the youkai as they went further and further away from Potter Keep.

"Okay, um Sensei(3)?" asked Harry as the youkai turned his head slightly.

"Hai(4)?" queried the youkai.

"What's your name?" Josh heard Harry ask as the youkai chuckled.

"Yuki, young one," Josh heard. "My name is Yuki."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Finally! I had a little trouble with this chapter and I had to write the part after the scene with Lucius about three times already! –Sigh- but at least I was able to finish it. Hopefully the ending wasn't as lame as I thought it was.

(1)Gikun- centipede or at least as close a translation to centipede that I could find. I swear it was a pain trying to find this word.

(2)Taiyoukai- demon lord

(3)Sensei- literally 'one who has come before' used for doctors, teachers or any person who is a master of their art or profession

(4) Hai- yes


	4. Chapter 4

To A New Life Beyond

Four weeks into the last term of the year and I already want the holidays to come back again. Kami-sama...tasukete kudasai.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Dragon Fable- they belong respectively to J.K. Rowling, the author of Inuyasha; sorry people, I forgot her name, and Artix Enterprise/Entertainment who are the owners of Dragon Fable and Adventure Quest.

"…" talking

'…' _thoughts _

"…" **talking mentally**

**-…- Demon speech**

/…/ another language- language will be specified

"…" _**demon talking in English **_

"…' spirit talking

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Four

Albus Dumbledore would never forget the day that young Harry Potter left them. While he had gotten a letter from his new mentor, assuring him that one of his 'grandson's' would be safe with him, he couldn't help but feel relieved when they came to visit two years after his abrupt departure.

They never met young Harry's mentor as whenever he came to visit, only a lower level fox, a two tailed cat, a nekomata(1) from what his research had come up with, or the dark phoenix would accompany him. Never the mysterious 'Yuki' and most likely never will meet him unless he decides to reveal himself.

Albus sighed but accepted that fact and popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth; he never noticed the phoenix that was hovering close to his window before it left with a powerful beat of its wings to return back to its companion.

What a surprise it will be when the school year comes around.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

/Fra Martino campanaro. Dormitu? Dormitu?/ sang a soft voice as a young boy with flat, after finding out that it was a spell keeping it all messy, long layered hair tied loosely behind watched the clouds float by as the ferry cross the English Channel. /Suona la campana. Suona la campana. Din Don Dan. Din Don Dan./

His older companion, his mentor of twelve years, was sitting in the seat next to him with their bags at their feet as he meditated with a fresh sea breeze making the ends of his blindfold flutter in the wind as well as some strands of his hair.

"Ne, Sensei?" began the young boy as he glanced at his mentor curiously.

"Hai?"

"Why are we going back again?"

"We are going back because I see it fit to get you some magical schooling by a person other than me." came the calm, flat reply as his mentor continued to meditate while answering his student's questions.

"In other words, you just want to show off that even a complete and utter stranger, that's a_ demon_, could raise a kid better than the elder Potters, ne?" said young Harry James Potter with a wide grin as he eyed Yuki, his blind mentor.

Yuki turned his head to face his student as he stretched slightly. "More or less, yes," said Yuki with a slight curl of his lips. "And I get the chance to crush the pride of so many foolish mortals."

"...Sensei, you're evil."

Yuki smirked before he replied. "Why thank you deshi(2). I'll take that as a complement."

"..."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It was a shock, one morning, when two figures were seen standing in the entrance hall of the school with the older of the two having a two-wailted cat perched on their shoulder. Both looked as though they had stepped out of a history book, wearing foreign clothing with weapons on their persons. Many students were wary about nearing the duo when they saw the long 'pole-arm' that the shorter of the two had in his possession- which really was a naginata(3), not that they knew anything about foreign weapons or weapons in general.

Though it didn't stop the female population from giving the two appreciative looks despite their long hair and slightly feminine looks. They were put off, however, when they saw that the silver-haired man was blind and merely gave them all gentle yet seemingly mocking smiles. The smile gave the entire student population the chills when they saw it.

/Yuki-sensei.../ muttered the shorter male in Japanese with an irritated yet slightly amused glance at his mentor. /Must you scare the students so?/

/Nani?/ queried Yuki calmly in the same language as he carefully sifted through the different scents that completely drenched the hallways. /Am I scaring the baka ningens? I never knew, I was a bit busy trying to find out where the inu taiyoukai was in the building./

Harry's head snapped up at his mentor's admission and his emerald eyes gave the older male a sharp stare. /What is the youkai doing here?/ said Harry as Yuki merely shrugged.

Yuki opened his mouth to anwer the question but was cut off when the scent of fire caught his attention and the flash of scarlet red flames caught Harry's. **"A Hou-oh?" **queried Yuki mentally as he held out his arm in offering a perch for the phoenix. **"It' been quite a while since I've seen a Western one other than Dark."**

"**So you must be Dark's companion then," **replied Fawkes calmly as both immortals faced each other. **"It has been a while since I have met a kitsune youkai."**

"**Ah..it is always a wonderful thing to see that most other beings have not been too affected by the destructive tendencies of the ningens," **commented Yuki when he had 'heard' Fawked use the proper term for his species. **"Is there a reason why you decided to take the intiative to come and greet us yourself, Hou-oh-san?"**

"**I thought it would be more polite for the host to greet the guests as well as guide them to a more private setting don't you think, Yuki-san?" **shot back Fawkes with a fake innocent tone as Yuki chuckled out loud.

/A Hou-oh with a sense of humour that isn't a Yami species,/ mused Yuki as he ignored the scent of sweets and sherbet lemons closing in on them. /How pleasantly unexpected./

"...Don't you mean 'unexpectedly pleasant' Sensei?" deadpanned Harry, his tone clearly expressing that his 'question' was more of a statement as he spoke in English for the benefit of the Headmaster that was heading in their direction.

"No," replied Yuki in a tone of amusement as he merely ran his free clawed hand gently through the breast feathers of the phoenix perched on his arm. "I meant what I had said. It is pleasantly unexpected."

_'...kuroteiru(4) sensei...' _thought Harry with irritation and fondness as the Headmaster stopped in front of the two. Turning their attention to the Headmaster, Harry nodded in greeting to his 'Grandfather' while Yuki merely tilted his head minutely. The kitsune youkai still had reservations about the geriatric due to what he had experienced with back in his home dimension but was willing to give this one a chance. A single, small chance but a chance nonetheless.

As for the Headmaster, this would be the first time he would be seeing his other 'grandson's' mentor. What he saw instantly reminded him of the other youkai they had in the old castle. Clothed in a pale blue kimono with a white hakama that still gave the youkai a graceful presence despite the simplicity of his outfit while the staff and bow and arrows lent the youkai an air of a trained warrior though Dumbledore wondered how the blind youkai could even draw the unstrug bow.

Harry faced his 'grandfather' and gave him a bright smile as his face lit up. "Ohayo gozaimasu Ojii-san," greeted Harry with a respectful bow. "How have you and the others been?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu Harii-kun," replied Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled brightly. "I have been well as have Minerva, your brother and your godfathers. They will be quite happy to see you again after three years."

Harry merely smiled before he introduced his silent and slightly wary mentor. Not that Dumbledore could tell with aloof way the youkai held himself in. "Ojii-san, this is Yuki-sensei," said Harry as he waved a hand in the direction of the slender youkai. "Yuki-sensei, this is Albus Dumbledore, boku no ojii-san."

Yuki turned his head slightly to face the Headmaster and gave him a minute nod of aknowledgement. "Dumbledore-san," murmured Yuki neutrally. "If I may, why is it that you have a taiyoukai within the walls of your school?"

"You mean Professor Inutaisho?" queried Dumbledore as Yuki merely faced him with a raised brow. "He is our current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I do believe he said that he was an inu youkai."

_'An inu youkai?' _thought Yuki as he absently listened to the chatter of his student and the Headmaster as the aging man led them to his office for some privacy with Fawkes perched on his shoulder instead of his arm while Kirara had leapt onto the crook of his arm. _'It must be Inu Yasha's older brother. The taiyoukai from Sengoku Jidai(5). I haven't met that many youkai here; almost none.'_

Which was quite true. Even with travelling the world training a young student, Yuki didn't sense that many youkai and any that he did, their blood was so diluted that they wouldn't be able to call upon it even if they tried. Though there was that hanyou, Inu Yasha, and young kitsune, Shippou, in Japan that lived with the miko, Kagome, at the shrine.

He remembered the pure untainted power that he had felt as well as the foreign absence of a object of power. Of course, the first meeting between him and Inu Yasha wasn't exactly something that he wanted to repeat. Though the sight of the hanyou being berated by Kagome after being told to 'sit' like a common mutt was amusing.

Yuki chuckled soundlessly to himself as he slowly returned to reality and was not surprised to sense that they were nearing the Headmaster's office. Even if he was from a different dimension in a different form, Hogwarts would always know when a child of her's needed her help. So the school did not do anything to prevent Yuki from sensing out his surroundings using his chakra.

"Sour Warheads."

Another snicker escaped from Yuki's lips as he remembered Harry's first reaction to the sour candy. The sound of disgust that his deshi had made when the candy first touched his tongue was amusing; especially after he spat the candy out and swore that he would never eat them again.

Yuki could only smirk at his deshi when he felt the warning glare directed at him as well as the curiosity of the Headmaster as to what had caused the youkai to laugh at the password. He merely raised an eyebrow at his apprentice before the youth walked into the Headmaster's office.

Yuki followed Harry into the room before pausing in front of the Headmaster. Turnign his head to face the aging man, Yuki's smirk became slightly wider. **"I'll tell you later," **murmured Yuki in Dumbledore's mind which slightly unnerved the old Headmaster at how easy it was for the youkai to enter his mind despite the fact that his Occlumency walls were up.

His smirk stayed on his face as the centuries old youkai walked into the room with the Headmaster staring at his back with a hint of curiosity on his face. Dumbledore then chuckled. _'It will be an interesting year at Hogwarts,' _thought Dumbledore with some amusement. _'As always.'_

Dumbledore then chuckled as he shut the door to his office behind him. Hogwarts always seemed to be the catalyst for the biggest changes in history, both good and bad.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Joshua Potter wondered what was urgent enough for his 'grandfather' to take him out of class. It wasn't a bad thing though, Professor Binns always did put his classes to sleep with his droning and getting out of class now meant that he had a plausible excuse to be late to Potions once the bell rang.

"Sour Warheads," said Josh calmly when he was at the stone gargoyle. When it jumped to the side, Josh walked up the moving stairs that reminded him of Muggle elevators. When he came upon the wooden door, he raised his hand to knock but his 'grandfather's' voice called out.

"Come in, Mr Potter," said the voice of the aging old man with the vitality of a youth. Josh couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face as he opened the door and walked in.

"You called me Headmas-Harry?!"

Joshua gaped when he saw his younger twin sitting on the chair nearest to the Headmaster. Harry merely smiled mischievously and waved cheerfully at his older brother before he was tackled back into the overstuffed armchair with an armful of overly happy, babbling Josh.

A faintly familiar voice chuckled along with the Headmaster's slowed Josh's excited chatter as he looked around for the source. "It is quite pleasing to see you once again Young One," murmured an amused voice near his ear causing Josh to look to his left while Harry stifled his snickers.

Josh soon came face-to-face with an upside down face of a familiar youkai who's otherwordly markings were proudly displayed by the effects gravity had on the other's hair. It would be later on when Harry recounted the story gleefully to Josh's friends that his older twin would deny the fact, vehemently, that he had screamed, shrieked more likely, like a little girl before falling into a heap on the floor.

Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing at what his older brother had done while Yuki smirked smugly; still attached to the ceiling to the fascination and disbelief of the portraits in the office as they muttered their reasons as to why a person could _not _stand on the ceiling. As for Dumbledore...well, he sat there looking pretty as he twinkled at the trio in front of him.

_'Like an old and fragile puppet,' _thought Yuki with dark amusemet as his mind drifted back to old memories. _'One who's life has ended with well-placed words in an object of bound sheets of pulped wood where I had hence came from. How...pathetic in a way.'_

Filing the thoughts away for a later perusal, preferably when he was alone and on the roof tops, before he focused back to the matter at hand. Which was currently glaring at him from their undignified position on the floor before he smirked in amusement; feeling and smelling the irritation that flowed off the eldest of the Potter children.

"What is wrong Young One?" asked Yuki in amusement as he smelt the anger that was sent ou unknowingly by the incensed teen. "There really is no need to bow at my presence, really."

"Damn you Yuki!!" growled Josh which would have been followed by more extensive cursing if it weren't for the fact that his 'grandfather' was in the same room and the raised brow that his brother had directed at him

All Yuki did was snicker. It was amusing to see another with the same attitude towards him as Inuyasha in his opinion. Josh wasn't so understanding.

Understandably.

He was still cursing in his mind on the floor.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued...

Finally! I've finally finished this chapter after many long stops, starts and detours! I also blame my dreaming nature and...procrastination as well. I can be rather lazy at times. Anyways, I hope you lot forgive me for the extremely late update for 'To A New Life Beyond' and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ja ne!

P.S.- please don't ask me what the translation of the Italian song is. I just took it from my old L.O.T.E (Languages Other Than English) book from Year 7. Yeah, it's that old. My teacher never gave us the translation either so if you wanna blame anyone, blame her. Though I would like it if someone was able to translate it for me. Hopefully, it wasn't something bad -.-;;;

(1)-nekomata- also known as a two-tailed cat. They are a spiritual creature with many odd powers and were said to be able to bring the dead back to life by jumping over the dead body. The neko-mata is also the reason why the Japanese bred cats with exceptionally short tails to prevent the household cat from turning on them once their tail began to split in two. You can look for more info on the neko-mata using Google or whatever search engine you people read in your country.

(2)-deshi- apprentice

(3)-naginata-a pole arm with a single, curved blade on one end, is employed with sweeping, circular motions and, as an extension of the wielder, channels energy in a harmonious display of beauty and precision. (info from http // victorian .fortunecity. com/ duchamp /410/ weapons. html [type in address without the spaces)

(4)-kuroteiru- Japanese for 'crazy'

(5)-Sengoku Jidai- the Warring States Era


End file.
